Found in Despair
by TearDropTiffy
Summary: It was raining, loudly. Sans had a bad feeling. He had no idea why, but something bad was going to happen today. Whether it was going to be his pet rock dying, Chara coming back to cause him nightmares, or something worse than what he could imagine. Sans and Papyrus go on a quest to look for Frisk, only to find them in critical condition. Rated M for rape.


The first thing he noticed was the raindrops hitting the roof of his home. The sound of the pellets clapping against the ceiling had woke him from his slumber. He groaned as he turned over. He wanted to sleep. He always wanted to sleep. Pinpricks from his eye sockets had found themselves looking around his bedroom. The little tornado that he created had dispersed long ago, along with the mess around his room. The only item that was left on the floor was his sock, which he purposely placed there to annoy his younger brother to no end.

Sans looked out the window. The clouds were smothering the sky with gray and even darker blotches of the neutral hue. He could see cracks of sunlight, but other than that, there was no sky to be seen. Upon seeing this, he felt a strong pinch in the pit of his gut. _'Well, if I had one, heh.'_ He thought. He didn't know how or why, but he _knew_ something bad was bound to happen today. Right at that moment, the front door creaked open from downstairs, followed by a naturally loud voice.

"Sans!" Shouted the taller skeleton. There was a hint of concern in Papyrus' voice and Sans knew. Now his suspicions were confirmed. Something was definitely wrong. The shorter skeleton sped toward the steps. His pink slippers slid with every step he took. His eyes were met with Papyrus' black slits.

"What's wrong, bro? Where's the kid?" He asked in haste. Papyrus was definitely panicking from the way he was holding his skull with his gloved hands.

"It's the Human, Sans! They're gone! I went to the school and the teachers said that the human had left on they're own! I tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer!" Papyrus shook off some rain that had fallen from the sky and looked down at his brother. Sans rubbed his face as he thought up a plan. If he were to lose the kid, then Toriel would have his head for sure if she found out. Asgore would soon follow, probably mounting his behind on the wall as a prized possession. Sans shivered at the thought.

"Well, it sucks that Frisk broke their phone yesterday, otherwise we'd be able to reach them." Sans told his brother.

"One thing, though. We _cannot_ tell Tori about this unless we absolutely need to." The shorter skeleton told his brother. He was more stern than he'd meant to be, but he meant every word. Papyrus almost winced at his brother's firm request.

"Alright, Sans. If you say so." Papyrus sighed. If Papyrus had nails, he'd be biting them nonstop. He was definitely fearful for his first and possibly only human friend. He watched his brother pull out a blue umbrella and a red umbrella. Sans handed the red one to Papyrus.

"C'mon. We're gonna go fetch Frisk. Wherever they went, it can't be too far." Sans wasn't in the mood for a pun, even though he had the perfect opportunity. He was too worried about the human that he has come to love after all those timelines ago. Sans opened the door of his cozy house and exited, along with his brother.

It was still pouring. Sans paid no mind to the puddles, which were currently seeping into his fluffy slippers. It was the least of his worries. He heard Papyrus' boots splash with each and very step he took. The puddles were everywhere. Cars were seldom seen on the road around this area. It was usually bikes and motorcycles that sped past here.

"Hey, Sans…" Papyrus asked, sounding quite confused. "I should have said something earlier, but why didn't we just take the car? Wouldn't that be easier than walking?" He questioned his brother. The older brother groaned, but his usual grin remained plastered on his face.

"Ya know what, Paps? I guess since I'm such a _bone_ head, I just completely forgot we owned a car."

"Sans!" Papyrus almost yelled at his pun. It wasn't a lie, though. He might have gotten too caught up in looking for Frisk that he wanted to look for them immediately.

"Hehe. Nah, we'll just leave the car for now. " Sans said after a minute of silence. Papyrus looked at his brother with a helpless look on his face.

"Shouldn't we go contact Undyne? Or perhaps Alphys? They can help us look for the human." Papyrus urged. Sans shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Pap, but there's no time. We're already out here. We might be getting close." The shorter skeleton reasoned. Both skeletons walked for a while. They had passed Frisk's elementary school an hour ago.

'This _is so_ bad,' Sans thought. Toriel and Asgore trusted him with the kid, and he lost them. Their adoptive parents won't be back from the vacation for another week. And Flowey-

Sans' eye sockets dimmed a bit. He had _completely_ forgotten about that demonic Flower. Sans was pretty sure that the stupid Flower couldn't feel a damned thing, but he did know, as a fact, that if Frisk went missing and Flowey found out, all of hell would break loose. Flowey would have a fit.

"Sans! Do you hear that? It sounds like…like whining?" Papyrus notified his brother. Sans turned his head to see Papyrus looking around frantically for the source of noise. The darkened sky and rain made it slightly hard to see outside. They had made it to a nature park. Trees were everywhere, along with green bushes. Sans caught the voice again and grabbed his brother's hand.

"C'mon, Pap. I think it's coming from this way." Sans said to his younger brother. The bubbly skeleton gasped. He was being pulled deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Do you think that it might be the human?!" He asked. His eye sockets brightened a bit, hoping it would be his friend.

"I hope so, Pap." Sans told him before stopping in his tracks. Both skeletons noticed that the whining became whimpers. Sans gripped his umbrella tightly as he sped towards some more bushes and trees. Papyrus followed close behind.

Pushing branches and leaves away, which scraped against his bones, he and Papyrus made it into a clearing. The soil and fallen leaves were mushy from the rain. Sans could see droplets of rain hit the bushes' leaves. He saw the fallen yellow and brown leaves shift on the ground as the whimpering became louder. What he found devastated him and Papyrus.

"Oh my god! Frisk!" The taller skeleton yelled. Sans has never seen Papyrus so horrified and afraid. He could recall the time where Papyrus thought that their pet rock was dead, but of course, Sans had reassured him that nothing was wrong and that the rock was perfectly healthy. There were only rare occasions to where his brother used Frisk's name. Papyrus knew that this was a dire situation, and he and his brother needed to act fast.

Frisk's body was buried in leaves. He could see blotches of red, and their hair was a wreck. He almost gagged. Whoever did this to Frisk was going to have a bad time. The worst time ever.

Sans and Papyrus rushed over to their side. The skeleton brothers frantically pulled the fallen leaves off of their human friend. Thyr heard Frisk gasp and attempt to move.

"Frisk, kid _, buddy._ " Sans tried desperately to get their attention, to prove that they were still conscious. Frisk tried to open their eyes, but they didn't seem to even have the strength to do so. Sans didn't notice that Frisk was naked until Papyrus mentioned it. He was too concentrated on their face.

"Sans, where are their clothes?" He asked, clearly concerned as he brushed some strands of hair away from their cheek. Sans' pinpricks traveled down to Frisk's body and gasped. Between their-her legs was a big blotch of what appeared to be blood. Sans looked away from her body and took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Frisk. He hadn't known Frisk's biological gender and didn't really care, but finding out like this was possibly the worst way possible.

"I don't know, Papyrus, but we need to get her help-"

"Her? The human is a girl?"

"Yes, bro. We need to hurry. She's shaking." Sans explained quickly. He wasn't lying. Frisk was shivering like a leaf, about to fall off of a tree. She must be _so cold._

"Sans, let me take her. The great Papyrus shall carry her while you lead the way." Papyrus said as heroically as he could manage. His older brother handed him the small child, who was still as a rock. Papyrus held them carefully as he carried his red umbrella over the child. Sans pulled out his phone. Papyrus saw this action and decided to question his brother.

"Are you calling the authorities? Do they need to know who did this to the human?" He asked.

"Somethin' like that, Paps. I'm calling Undyne and her squad. I want to keep this quiet and not public. You follow me?" He replied. Papyrus tilted his head as they walked.

"But I thought you didn't want anyone else to know." Papyrus was confused.

"I changed my mind. We need to find out who did this, remember?" Papyrus nodded his head.

"Well, I suppose. Is the human going to be okay? They are bleeding an awful lot from their legs." Papyrus noted verbally. Sans made an uncomfortable noise.

"I dunno, Pap. We need to get her some help soon, though."

Sans began to dial Undyne's number.

 _Whoever did this was gonna have a bad time._


End file.
